The present invention relates to a speech recognition method, a speech recognition system, and a server thereof, and more particularly to a speech recognition method, a speech recognition system, and a server thereof, enabling to translate input speech of plurality languages into a specific language effectively.
A minutes recording unit integrating a speech recognition function and a translation function is not yet proposed at present.
As a technology in relation with speech recognition, for example, JP-A No. 2004-101727 discloses a speech recognition apparatus with speech recognition function of multiple languages. This speech recognition apparatus includes a pronunciation dictionary 1202 for plural languages, an acoustic model 1203 corresponding to the pronunciation dictionary 1202, a grammar 1204 for recognition, a speech analysis means 1201, and a searching means 1205. The recognition grammar 1204 is made based on the words defined by the pronunciation dictionary 1202. The recognition grammar 1204 is formed in multiple languages. In this a speech recognition apparatus, the speech analysis means 1201 extracts characteristic parameters from input speech. The searching means 1205 collates the characteristic parameters and a line of words of the recognition grammar using the acoustic model and outputs a line of words having the highest collation score as a recognition result. Here, it is assumed that an invention disclosed in the JP-A No. 2004-101727 is applied to recording of the conference minutes. In this case, a user needs to prepare a translation dictionary and update such a translation dictionary.
As a related art, a minutes recording unit with speech recognition function has also been proposed. Moreover, when a translation function is applied to this invention, it is possible to translate conference minutes. However, in such minutes recording unit, there is a problem that the conference minutes are outputted in multiple languages because speeches are recognized with a language used by a speaker.
Moreover, there is also a problem that plural translation dictionaries of a translation origin and a translation destination must be prepared. Moreover, there is also a problem that translation has to be conducted after designating a language of translation origin and a language of translation destination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a speech recognition method, a speech recognition system and a server thereof for enabling to translate input speech of plurality languages into a specific language effectively.